Fallen
by youtuber411
Summary: Sequel to My Immortal!  In case you were wondering, the title/chapter titles are based on the Fallen soundtrack by Evanescence
1. Going Under

**Sequel alert! If you haven't read My Immortal, STOP READING THIS! If you have, please continue :)**

**Here's the sequel I promised!**

**Love you all!**

**~BornWithGLITTEROnMyFace**

**Chapter One: Going Under**

**No One POV:**

"What's your name, Sweetheart?"

"M-Martha." she replied, the hand holding the half empty bottle of vodka was shaking like a leaf in the wind. She was terrified, and with good reason. Her green eyes darted from the shadowy figure before her, to her dead partner, lying in the alleyway behind the bar, drained of blood.

Both drunk as hell, the two girls decided to go behind the bar and just have a little fun… take a break from the hot ass party going on inside. This was a night reeking with pure irresponsible fun. But Martha and Jenifer were so unaware of the dark being in the shadows, until he pounced on Jen, scaring the shit out of Martha and causing them both to scream. With a flick of his wrist, Jen's neck snapped. The sickening crack haunting Martha. In less than a minute, her friend's lifeless body lay, pale white and empty. He advanced on her, slamming her body against the wall, his ice cold hand on her neck. And now he had the courtesy of asking her what her name is… how nice.

"Well, Martha, I'm sorry to do this… but…" he sunk his teeth into the girls neck. She groaned and thrashed wildly, but her drunken lack of stamina prevented her from escape. He tossed the now dead body aside, wiping access blood from his mouth.

Someone cleared their throat, noticeably. The vampire gasped and turned, his vision blurred a little as he waited for the blood to settle, but he could still make out the faint outline of a man, leaning against the brick wall of the bar.

"Killing innocent drunk girls? That is sooo out of character. I thought you liked animals. Guess I was wrong." the hood of his sweatshirt hid his face, but the thirst-ridden vampire knew exactly who he was. The blond kicked at an empty beer bottle. "But then again… I guess I was wrong about a lot of things…" he kicked another one so hard it crashed against the opposite brick wall, shattering the bottle. "Like, for example…" his voice was rather calm, but the shards of broken glass could not mask his true emotions. "… about two years ago, you told me you love me…" his voice was a little over a whisper.

"Tomm-"

"No… don't say anything. I came to say goodbye. To let you know I was ok… and to see if you were ok…" Tommy knew that was a bloody lie.

In an instant, his body was slammed against the wall, Adam's tongue penetrating his mouth. "Mmm…" both men moaned as Adam, immediately horny, dry humped Tommy.

"A-Adam… stop! Ada- oh god!" this had not gone as planned.

_See Adam, prove that I'd moved on and that I didn't love him anymore, and leave him in the wallowing mess that I had been not two years ago. The mess Adam left me to be… because it was Adam who left me… it was Adam's fault._

_Adam._

Adam stopped the humping and the kissing. "What's wrong, Tommy?"

He swallowed hard. "Nothing, it's just…" he bit his lip.

"What?" Adam asked, softly, stroking Tommy's cold cheek.

His eyes watered with regret. _I shouldn't be here… I shouldn't have come… _"Nothing, Adam, just-" Adam captured Tommy's lips again, not letting him finish… and this time, Tommy let him.

""""""""

"Oh shit!"

"What's wrong, Glitters?"

"I, uh… I gotta go."

Adam sat up in his bed. "Where?"

"Just out. Home."

"Home?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh…" Adam said, disappointedly.

Tommy blushed as Adam watched him put his clothes back on. It's not like Adam hadn't seen it already, it's just… Tommy always felt uncomfortable with his body when he was wearing clothes, so imagine how he felt without them…

"I don't mean to make this a one night stand but…" he finished dressing and rushed out the door.

"Will I see you again?" Adam called from inside his studio apartment, knowing Tommy could hear him.

"Yes." and he took off toward the suburbs.

""""""""""

**Tommy POV:**

I sat staring, dazed out the window of the small suburban house, waiting for him… _him_. I was lost in my thoughts.

He found me when I was a wreck in New York, as I was murdering everybody in my path… angry, thirsty, rebellious… and then, I was saved… saved by an angel, for he truly was an angel. He told me the truth, the real truth… he told me how Adam lied…

***Flashback***

A cold hand gripped my shoulder, I whipped around, quickly, dropping the half empty body. "Oh." I said, coolly, trying not to show how scared I was. "It's you." my hands started to shake.

"Tommy, dear!" he brushed my hair out of my face. "Don't be scared! I'm just here to talk… only to talk!" I shot him a yeah-right-sure-you-do look. "I know your in doubt, but I would like you to know the truth."

I looked at him skeptically, but then invited him back to my cave in Yellow Stone.

"What happened to you, Tommy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when we were human? We were so in love…"

I shook my head. "No… no, you were in love with Adam. You were jealous of me, you tried to kill me, so Adam changed me before you could get the chance!" I snapped.

"What? Adam is a really good liar, I suppose…" he rubbed his temples. "Ok, look. Just… forget about everything Adam said, just for a moment. I was, _am_, in love with you Tommy… Adam loved me, and hated you. He tried to get revenge by beating your fragile human body to a pulp… _I'm _the one who bit you, Tommy… _I'm _the one who's in love with you… and _I'm _the one who bit you…" he traced the bite mark on my arm.

"But, Adam said he bit my lip!" I said, staring at the scar that I'd always wondered it's origin.

"No, Glitterbaby, in a frantic attempt to save your life, I bit you twice, your arm, and your lip."

"Glitterbaby? That's Adam's nickname for me!"

He shook his head. "Tommy, that's _my _nickname for you! And your's for me is Babyboy."

"But… when I changed, I was with Adam…"

"Adam chased me away… he wouldn't let me see you!" I wasn't buying it. "Why do you think he dragged you to this place, huh? So I wouldn't be able to find you ever again…" he put his arm around me. "Think about this: Who's here with you now… and who's off in L.A. having the time of his life? You get my point?" I nodded sadly, my eyes brimming with tears. "Who _really _loves you, Thomas…?" he kissed me…

"Toooommyyy! I'm home!" his cheerful voice filled my ears, breaking me out of my flashback. He came over to where I was sitting and kissed me. "You ok?"

"What? Oh, um… yeah."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Us." I answered truthfully.

"Ooo… what about 'us'?" he winked at me. Then his smile faded. "You went to see Adam. I can smell it."

"I-I… just… things don't make any sense… I had to see him… are you mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad, baby! You can do what you want! I don't own you! How did it go?" he asked, truly curious.

"Um… well, I guess, I don't know. Can we not talk about it?"

"Yeah… sure." something seemed to be bothering him.

"What's wrong, Babyboy?" I knew that nickname would cheer him up.

He gave me a small smile. "Nothing, Tommy… just… what did you think of him… I mean… did you believe his lies?" _Do you believe __m__y lies?_

"Nope. You're right. He doesn't care... You do."

"Yes. Of course I do." he smiled again and kissed my lips lightly. I didn't return the kiss. He didn't notice. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower. I love you, Glitterbaby."

"I love you too." I replied, out of habit. He sauntered out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

My mind was crowded, my thoughts unclear. Everyone tells me Adam doesn't love me, Adam tells me he does… I had to find out for myself… hear both sides of the story.

My head screamed 'no', my heart whispered 'yes', reality told me not to, but hope told me to try…

"""""""""

"Tommy! I wasn't expecting you so soon, I'm sorry, otherwise I would have made sure we had a snack." he smirked down at me, his heavenly black hair fell in his eyes. He reached to brush it away, but I beat him to it.

He leaned down to kiss me and I allowed him… wait… what am I doing? I have a loving boyfriend at home! Why do I keep going back to Adam? I can't keep going under…

I pulled away. "Adam…?" I looked up at him. "What happened… what _really _happened the night I changed. I want the truth."

"I told you the truth."

"I know what you told me… but someone else told me different and I want the truth!"

"Who?"

I bit my lip, not answering.

"God damn it, Tommy, WHO?"

"S-Sauli…"

**Now, I'm sure through this whole thing, you knew exactly who 'He' was. But I thought I would build up the suspense… you know, for Adam's sake. :) hope you enjoyed the official first chapter of My Immortal Sequel :)**

**~BornWithGLITTEROnMyFace**


	2. Bring Me To Life

**Ah! I know, right! Intense! Ok, so, I know that vampires don't have blood, therefore they can't blush, but, come on, people, I **_**gotta **_**make Tommy blush! If I didn't, it wouldn't be right!**

**~BornWithGLITTEROnMyFace**

**Chapter Two: Bring Me Too Life**

**No One POV:**

"S-Sauli…" his boyish voice filled the room.

Adam's already dark eyes darkened even more and his hands shook as he put the pieces together. He pinched the bridge of his nose and stopped breathing.

"Adam?" Tommy began to get scared. Whenever Sauli got angry, he would slap Tommy… and Sauli is the one who loves him! Imagine angering someone who doesn't love you!

"Adam, I-I'm so sorry! He-he just made things seem so… I don't know how to explain it…" Adam slowly stood, his outraged eyes pinned on the small blond, who was trembling. His eyes brimming with tears, all Tommy could think to do was apologies and maybe, just maybe, the unruly vamp would grant him mercy… "I-I, I'm so sooo s-sorry, Adam. Pl-please, please understand, he was so… t-trustworthy and n-nice and… I'm so sorry! Please f-forgive me, A-Adam, please! Don't hurt me, Adam… pl-please d-don't hurt me!" the tears spilled over.

Adam advanced on Tommy, causing the smaller man to brace himself for a slap. He yelped in surprise as Adam wrapped his arms around him. "No, no, no, Tommy, it's not your fault, no! I'm not mad at _you_, dear! I'm pissed at Sauli! And why would I hurt you, Glitters?" he stroked Tommy's hair, softly, as Tommy cried into the raven-haired singers shoulder with relief.

Suddenly, the apartment door burst open. Tommy leaped out of Adam's arms and onto the counter in a cat-like stance, ready for a fight. Adam, also ready for a fight, crouched near to the ground, a low growl escaped his lips through clenched teeth.

Sauli leaned, calmly against the wooden door frame. "Thought I'd find you here, Glitterbaby." he smirked as Adam flinched at the name.

Only _Adam _could call Tommy Glitterbaby…

The two stood, eyes narrowed at each other, just daring the other to move. Tommy could literally cut the tension in the room with a knife! "G-Guys, come on, now, let's not overreact!" Tommy held his arms out, resting a hand on each of their chests.

Adam's body arched toward the hand pressed against his chest, loving the feel of the smaller mans skin against his shirt. He moaned a little at the contact, and gripped Tommy's forearm, dragging the hand up to his face. He kissed his palm sweetly.

Tommy smiled at the reassurance he was receiving. Did Adam know how scared he was? Is he comforting him? The only answer Tommy could think of that would make sense was 'yes'.

Like a wave washing over a sandy beach, Tommy was hit with a sudden realization. Sauli was wrong… Adam was telling the truth… Adam _did _love him…

"Tommy, come back _home_… where you _belong_…" Sauli, smiling smugly said, pointedly at Adam, trying to rub it in his face.

"No, Sauli."

His smile disappeared. "W-… What?"

"You heard him… he said 'no'!" Adam snapped, slipping a strong, protective arm around Tommy.

"Glitterbaby, what is this? What's going on?"

"I know, Sauli… I know you're lying to me."

"What? You… you're buying into his game again, baby! Don't do it!"

"Bye, Sauli."

"You can't get rid of me that easy, Tommy… I'll be back." and he disappeared into the night.

""""""""

Adam rubbed Tommy's temples, as the blond lay his head in his boyfriend's lap. He sighed, contentedly. "What are we gonna do about Sauli?"

"Let's not worry about him, ok?"

He sighed. "Alright… will you, uh… tell me about us… uh, how it was before Sauli… before I was like… this?" his cheeks turned a deep crimson.

I laughed, kissing his cheeks. "Well, Glitterbaby, your personality didn't change, obviously!" his cheeks reddened even more. "But… ok, it's like… every day, you would bring me to life. I swear, if I didn't have you, I would have committed suicide!"

"Aww, really?" he asked, seductively.

He laughed. "Yes, really. You complete me, Tommy Joe."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I felt like I was holding you back… like it was my fault you're like this…"

"Don't _ever _feel like that, Adam… I love you." he kissed me.

""""""""

**Tommy POV:**

_Well, apparently, Adam gave me this journal that I used to write in when I was human… anyway, Adam's out hunting, and I'm home alone and bored out of my mind… the other day, I-_

The trash can outside knocked over and landed with a thud, causing me to jump. If I had a heart, it would be pounding right now. Huh… must have been a cat… I went back to my notebook…

"""""""""

**Adam POV:**

"Tommy! Tommy, I swear to God, next time I go hunting you're coming with me! Canada's beautiful this time of year and-… Tommy?"

He stood out on the balcony, his back to me. "Adam, I… this isn't working."

"You are so right, I was thinking next time you can come with-"

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what-?"

"It's just not working, Adam. You and me. I, uh… I need some… space."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I just think it would be good for both of us to take a break."

I laughed. "Alright, Tommy, jokes over. Haha very funny."

"Adam…" he turned to face me, tears streaming down his face.

"Tommy?" I suddenly became worried. "What's going on?"

"A-Adam, I…" his voice cracked and he started bawling. "I-I'm sc-scared, Adam…"

"Come here." I held him and he cried into my shoulder. "Scared of what, Tommyboy?"

"I-I don't know… I just need some space, that's all!"

"I'll give you space, ok?" I lifted his chin so he could look at me. "Just… don't leave…"

"Ugh, don't make this harder than it already is!" he resumed his position at the balcony. "Look. I'm gonna get outta here, and you aren't gonna stop me." I could tell he was holding his breath.

I suddenly got very angry. _Why _does he want space? _What's _wrong with being with me? _What's _so hard about staying? "You wanna go? Fine then, go."

He let his breath out. "Adam-"

"No. If it's so _difficult _to live here, then fine, I don't care. Get the hell outta here!"

"I'm doing this for your own good, ok, Adam? Is that ok with you?" he turned, suddenly, obviously pissed.

"My own good?"

His eyes widened. "Uh… yeah. I'm, uh… bad news. You're perfect, you deserve better."

I laughed and moved closer toward him, pressing him against the metal railing of the balcony. "You aren't bad news, Tommy."

"This-this isn't funny, Adam! I'm being serious!"

"No you aren't, Tommy!"

"Adam, seriously! I need space!"

"Oh, you mean like this kinda space?" I gestured to the closeness of our bodies, jokingly.

"Adam.." his tone warning.

I laughed again and leaned down to kiss him. He put his hands on my chest and pushed me off him with all his might, slamming me against the house wall. I groaned and cracked my neck.

"You wanna go, shawty?" I said in my gangsta voice, trying to earn a laugh. He just turned and hopped off the balcony, landing lightly on his feet. He turned and stared up at me.

"Bye, Adam."

"Tommy, don't do this!" never the less, he turned and started walking towards the trees. I jumped down after him. "Tommy?"

"Stay away from me, Adam!"

"Tomm-"

"Please!" he faced me once more, the tears flowing again. "Please, just go.. GO!" he shouted, causing me to realize he was serious. He ran away fast, faster than I'd ever seen any vampire run… and he left me in the dust…

"""""""""

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah."

"Does he suspect anything?"

"No."

"Good. Well done, Glitterbab-"

"Don't call me that."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Tomm-"

"No. leave me alone." he plopped down on the bed. "Dude, why do you have a bed?"

He grinned mischievously. "Want me to show you?"

"No."

"Oh, I think you do!"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Ok… gee, I'd sure hate to have somebody pay because you won't sleep with me, wouldn't you, Tommy?" he slid his hand up Tommy's leg and down his pants.

He sighed. "Ok, fine… you win. Show me."


	3. Everybody's Fool

**Ok, clearing the confusion, the 'musta been a cat' who knocked down the trashcan? Yeah, no, that was Sauli. Just fyi :) ok! Here's chapter three! And Steph doesn't make her vamp bleed, but I do.**

**~BornWithGLITTEROnMyFace **

**Chapter Three: Everybody's Fool**

**Adam POV:**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Adam Lambert."

I looked up at him. "Oh… hi."

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked, removing his shades.

"Oh, don't tell me you're a monster too!"

His red eyes seemed to glow in the dark room. "Sad, but true." he laughed.

"How long have you been like this?" I asked, completely serious.

"Couple months. Tragic, I know. That's why I stopped making YouTube videos."

I smiled to myself. "I loved your videos, Brad. But who changed you?"

He laughed. "Thanks. Just a friend of mine. Um… Adam, you really need to feed. The circles under your eyes are darker than this room!"

I sighed. "I know. But, I can't bring myself to leave… you see, Tommy left me." my lower lip trembled.

"Oh, Adam.. Adam, dear, why?"

"I-… I don't know… he said he needed a break. Then he left. Just like that!"

"Oh, Adam." he rubbed my back and placed my head on his shoulder. "Did you do anything, or say anything to make him want to leave?"

"No! I went hunting in Canada, I returned and told him that he's coming with me next time, and he just left! I didn't do or say anything to make him even think about leaving!"

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know… I mean, I wish I knew."

"That's low."

"I know!" I put my head in my hands. "I'm just… sooo sick of this, though. He comes, he stays, he leaves. This is the third time in a year that this has happened, and I'm kinda wondering if he's doing this on purpose."

"Look, maybe he _had _to leave." Brad encouraged.

"But _why_? I've asked myself that question sooo many times! _Why_, Brad?"

"I… I don't know, Adam…"

I sighed again. "Well, maybe I'm just a fool." I muttered. "Like I'm everybody's fool. I'm your fool because I'm here crying to you. I'm Sauli's fool because I didn't kill him when I had the chance. I'm Tommy's fool because I keep letting him go. I just… I don't know…"

He sat quietly for a minute. "You're not a fool, Adam…" he muttered, affectionately. I looked up at him and attempted a weak smile in thanks. So here I was, lonely and sex-deprived, being comforted by a beautiful boy whom I could senselessly fuck right here… and it would mean nothing to Tommy.. Tommy doesn't care… just the thought of brad sprawled out on my bed was enough to arouse me... No! I mentally shook my head, clearing those thoughts. "Alright! Lets go!" he grabbed my hand, forcing me up off the couch.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to eat. Lets go!"

"I… I don't feel like it."

"Well, whether you 'feel like it' or not, you need it. It'll help, now come on!" he dragged me out the door.

""""""""

**Tommy POV:**

"Do you love me, Thomas?"

Ugh. I _hated _that name. I nodded, quickly.

He laughed. "Just checking." he slid his finger from the hollow of my throat up to my chin, skimming his fingers over the fresh bite marks that were lined all the way up my neck, oozing blood. "I'm so sorry I had to do this to you… but you just need to quit trying to run away… Tommy… Look at me, Tommy!" my eyes met his. "Ok?"

I nodded, quickly, swallowing hard.

"Good." he stroked my bruised cheek. "You made me do this." I whimpered as he pressed down on the black and blue skin, slightly. "Don't try to run away again." he whispered. I nodded franticly, again. He peeled the flimsy duct tape off my mouth. "Have anything you want to say?" I just stared at him. "Answer me!" he drew his arm back and hit me in the jaw… hard.

I spit out a wad of saliva and blood. "If there's a God," my eyes met his, "then you're the devil."

He grabbed a fistful of my hair. "If there's a devil, then I'm a God." and he slammed me against the wall. I slid to the floor, my arms clasped behind my back, I couldn't do anything. "Your hair is so beautiful, Tommy…" he ran his fingers through my hair before grabbing a handful, again, and lifting me to my feet, kissing my mouth, sweetly. "I love you, Tommy… you know that, right?" he asked softly… innocently.

"So that's it, then. That's what love is? Underneath all the flowers and chocolate, love is… love is this? A living hell? You know, I had always thought of a heart to be a cute shape. It represents love, right? Well, now I know it to be a weapon… No. Love is _not _beating the hell out of someone. Love is _not _taking one away from the one they love. That is _not _love… _this _is not love!"

"Don't you know anything? You think _Adam _loves you? When we were human, before you became a vampire, you were dating Adam! He beat you every night! Don't you remember?"

"Did he _rape _me?" I hissed.

He laughed. "Worse than I did. Trust me, you _don't _want me to rape you as bad as Adam did."

"You're lying to me."

"What?"

"Ever since I became like this, you've told me that I was dating you. And you _just _said I was dating Adam?" I shook my head. "You need to get your story straight before you try to lie to me again…" his smirk faded, but he was quick to regain his composer.

"Tommy, honey, I'm sure you're thirsty." he ran his fingers along the dark circles under my eyes, before walking to the small refrigerator and retrieving a hospital red cross blood filled bag. My throat burned with an intensity _worse _than hell itself.

He, also thirsty, was eyeing the bag in his palm. "Sauli… please, I-… I need it!"

"Oh, I know you do, dear one." his eyes never tearing away from the blood, "But I do too." he sunk his teeth into the bag and dropped to his knees in pure delight. I, handless, squirmed awkwardly over to where he was crouched. Small streams of blood trickled over his hand and down his arm. I licked at the tiny rivers, gently, hoping he wouldn't notice me tonguing his hands, and I, too, was soon succumbed to the hypnotic power of the sweet liquid…


	4. My Immortal

**Ok, kinda re-modeling the characters to be more like the vampires from Vampire Diaries. (They can eat\drink people food) If you don't know what that is, then I am ashamed of you…**

**~BornWithGLITTEROnMyFace**

**Chapter Four: My Immortal**

**Tommy POV:**

"Tommy? Honey, come on… eat something… please?" he asked, softly, holding out the Red Cross blood bag, almost like he really _wanted _me to eat…

I shook my head, slowly. "Not hungry." I muttered.

"Yes you _are_! You've _got_ to be! Come on, baby… eat, please!" I only stared at the bag, dully. "What's wrong, honey?"

"N-nothing, Sauli… really." I tugged at the sleeve of my black and white stripped hoodie, nervously. Truth is, although I would never admit it out loud, I'm _terrified_ of Sauli! If he found out what I did, I'd be-…"Really, Sauli, I'm fine."

He frowned. "Well, then…" he punctured a small hole in the bag with his fang. "Here." he offered it to me again, the blood dripping slowly down his fingers, the smell intoxicating.

I took the bag from his hands and sucked the blood out of the it, moaning as the burning in my throat subsided. Sauli reached over and rubbed the dark circles under my eyes.

"Darling, you're so beautiful…" I frowned up at him, my mouth never tearing away from the bag. He never called me darling before, and he sounded… sincere… I looked into his eyes. There's something there… almost like… compassion? Is that even possible? "That's a good boy… good immortal. You're my immortal, aren't you? Ooo, careful! It's running down your-…" he pulled my sleeve down and gasped. Yes, I felt the blood running down my arm, but I was too entranced by it's sweet power to mind. But when Sauli pulled my sleeve up, and he gasped, I knew he was looking at the bloody scars on my wrist, but I didn't care. "Baby… what-?" I dropped the empty bag.

I ripped my arm out of his hand and sunk back into the bed sheets. "Forget about it… Leave me alone."

"You can't forget about someone you care so much about." he said, brushing my hair out of my face. "Therefore I can't possibly 'forget about it'," he said, softly. I stared at him, suspiciously. What is he trying to do? A week ago he was beating the crap out of me! Now he wants to help me? He reached his hand up and cupped my cheeks, bringing his face to mine and kissing me softly. "Now, what's going on?"

"I just… I want to hunt…I'm sick of being cooped up like an animal. Can't you trust me, Sauli?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, sweetheart, it's Adam I don't trust…"

"Sauli!" I whined and curled up in his lap. "Baby! Please?"

He sighed. "You know why I can't do that…"

"But-!"

"No buts. If you want, I'll bring you a snack that you can hunt… sort of."

"Don't do me any favors, Sauli… don't do me any favors…"

""""""""

"Tommy? I'm going out, do you need anything?" I didn't look up from my book, but shook my head. "Alright, bye." he disappeared. As soon as I couldn't smell him anymore, I got up. This is it. This is what I'd been planning for weeks. Sauli hadn't left in months, and now, this is my chance…

I ever so slowly slid the window open and jumped down, landing on a soft patch of grass. I stayed, crouched, on the ground for a second, making sure Sauli hadn't heard me and doubled back, then took off. The wind whipped through my hair, the trees whizzed past me as I entered the city. I laughed. This was easy, why hadn't I done it before?

I stopped, abruptly when the smell of Adam drifted past me. Adam?

I turned. The smell was coming from a small bar, on the outskirts of town, called Twiggie's. A drunk couple stumbled to their car, giggling up a storm. I rolled my eyes as I passed them and entered the bar. It was pretty cramped, the back wall lined with pool tables, the right wall had a bar wrapped around it, crowded with bar stools. A broken electronic dartboard was positioned against the left wall next to a game of Galiga and Ms. Pac Man. The only people in the bar was a bar tender, wiping a glass dry with the towel that hung from his belt, and two gruff looking motorcyclist, dressed in leather from head to toe, playing pool. Both looked up at me as I entered, but went back to their game.

The only other person inside was a man, hunched, slightly, over the bar counter, his left leg hanging limply, swinging back and forth a little, his right leg resting on the metal bar below the stool's seat.. A mess of beautiful black hair, barely long enough to brush the tops of his shoulders, was covered, with a black fedora. Black skinny jeans hugged his legs and he was wearing a Guns n' Roses t-shirt.

I clicked my tongue as I walked over to him, seating myself at the stool next to his. His piercing yellow eyes glanced at me for a split second, but then returned to the empty Bud Light in his hands. I motioned for the bar tender and ordered two more Bud Light's. The man nodded, slightly, reaching a hand below the counter and producing two frosty bottles. He opened them with ease and set them in front of us, nodding slightly, again, then he went back to drying off the dishes.

"Adam…" his eyes stayed glued to the empty bottle that remained in his hands. "Adam."

He looked over at me, casually. "Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" I touched his arm, lightly, his freckled skin was warm—odd for a vampire—he pulled his arm away from me, quickly. "Are you ok?" He just rolled his eyes and sipped the new beer that was in front of him. "Adam, I know you're mad, I know you don't understand right now, but one day yo-"

"Oh, come off it! You don't have any idea what I'm going through!"

"I do, Adam! I really do!"

"Shut up…" he muttered, his eyes on the light fixture above us, shaking his head. "Just shut up…"

"Adam, listen!"

"No, you listen!" he hissed. "Ever since we've been together, all you've done is leave. You always leave, just when things are going great. Just when things are so perfect, you ruin it by running away. I don't care that you're doing this for 'my own good', I don't care that you run off with Sauli every time, no, I don't care about that, I care that you lied to me! You lied and you just keep lying. 'Look, Adam, I'm back! I love you and everything is fine! Oh, oops, I'm gonna leave now! It's for your own good, Adam, dear. Good bye.' You. Just. Keep. Lying. And. I'm. Tired. Of. It." his eyes fired silent accusations at me. "So just… go." he turned back to his beer and took a large gulp.

"Adam, I-"

"Go! Go back to Sauli! Go back to him because he's the one who's in love with you, not me… go."

I guess I didn't notice the tears that were streaming down my face, but Adam did.

"No… oh, no, no, no, you will _not_ manipulate me with your pathetic crying." I tried to wipe the tears off my face, but it was already too late. The bartender, too far to hear the actual conversation, but close enough to see me crying, was staring at the two of us and the pool players, also staring, had paused their game and were leaning on the table, side by side, arms crossed over their chests, muttering to each other, no doubt talking about us.

Adam sighed. "Tommy… I'm sorry." he rubbed his temples, slowly before looking at me. I kept my eyes pinned to a knick in the wooden bar, wiping my eyes, sniffling like a girl. (no offence, women.) "Really, I… I'm not sure what came over me. I'm really… hurting inside and I just needed…" he paused, searching for words. "…to vent. You know, let off some steam? Really, Tommy… I'm so sorry."

I nodded, still unable to meet his gaze. He spun his stool to face me, and mine to face him, forcibly tearing my eyes away from the knick.

"Tommy?"

I kept my gaze on my hands, chipping the black polish off.

"Tommy, please look at me… look at me?" his voice was soft, no trace of rage anymore. I bit my lip, timidly peeking up at him through my hair. He smiled, warmly. "Thank you." I didn't return the smile, instead I looked down for a second, then looked back up at him. "Honestly, Thomas, you sure know exactly how to rip my heart out, but still make yourself seem _sooo _irresistible to me…" he hugged me, tightly.

_Honestly, Adam, you know exactly how to make me feel like I'm trash, but still make yourself seem __sooo__ strong… you __have__ to be hurting inside… and I'm sorry…_

"""""""

"So… you left because Sauli _threatened_ you?"

I nodded and watched as he played with my fingers. We were lying in a smooth patch of grass two miles away from Twiggie's. He told me he wanted to talk to me without an audience, and took my hand, leading me out of the bar, but not before tossing a small wad of cash on the counter and grabbing our still-full bottles.

"I see…" he sipped his beer. "Why didn't you try coming to me before?"

"I… I didn't know I could. I'd escaped in the past, but I've always been caught… and when I was caught, I was beaten. Sauli would beat the hell out of me…"

"Speaking of Sauli…"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to… go back."

"What?" I pulled away from him and stood. "Go back? I just got out!"

"I know, Tommy, just listen; if Sauli finds out you escaped, he's not going to stop looking for you. And if he finds you, again, what's going to stop him from killing you? If you go back now, you'll have a chance."

"But… you and I-"

"I'll figure out a way to kill Sauli and get you out of that hell hole. But you have to trust me… ok?"

"I… I trust you Adam." I turned and started to leave, but then a thought crossed my mind. I faced him again. "What if he smells you? Then what? He'll know for sure that I got out and he'll kill me!"

He thought for a moment and I took the opportunity to study him. He lying in the grass, sideways, propped up on his elbow. The hand that held mine was now empty, and graced his thigh elegantly. His hair was gleaming in the moonlight, his face half-illuminated. I wanted to pin him against the ground and kiss him… kiss him until he would tug at my zipper in a desperate attempt to get in my pants… and I would let him. It would be so hot… just thinking about that made me…

"Don't worry, Tommy… I have a plan…"


	5. Haunted

**Chapter Five: Haunted**

**Sauli POV:**

"Tommy? Tommy!" I called, my voice raising at every step as I entered our apartment. I began to panic. The whole place reeked of Adam Lambert. Not like I minded, though… I love that smell. No, what I was really worried about was Tommy. I entered the apartment, my shoes crunching on broken glass. The two front windows were shattered, the furniture in a disarrayed mass, the place looked like it had been broken into… there, crouched in a corner behind a bookshelf, was Tommy. His body half hidden, he peeked around the corner of the wood shelf. His wide eyes, brimming with tears, looked at me with relief and he started crying.

"S-Sauli! Sauli, I-I tried to g-get him out, I-I re-really tried!"

He crawled over to me on his hands and knees, cutting the palms of his hands. He hugged my waist. "He-he was here, Sauli… he w-was! He tr-tried to have s-sex with me, then, when I w-wouldn't, he tried t-t-to take me! Take me away from _you_, Sauli! And-and when he heard you coming, he-he left. I was s-s-so sc-scared, Sauli! Really!"

I dropped to my knees and hugged him tightly. "Tommy, Tommy it's ok… its alright, shhh… shhh." I stroked his soft blond hair as he sobbed into my shoulder.

On the inside, I was sighing with relief. If Tommy had gone with Adam, that means he doesn't believe me. Then, I would have to kill them both. As much as it would sadden me to kill Adam, it would be even worse for Tommy… I'd had a certain fondness of the small boy, a fondness that I couldn't explain. It's weird…

"""""""

**Tommy POV:**

"Are you sure your ok?" he asked for the hundredth time.

I sniffed and nodded. Sauli had carried me to our bed and covered me up with a fleece blanket. He sat next to where I was lying and stroked my face with the back of his hand. I was overjoyed at the fact that Sauli had no idea what really happened… now the question is: _will _he find out…?

"""""""

"I'm going out again."

"Oh?"

"Try not to sound too disappointed…" he said, sarcastically.

"Oh…" was all I could think to say. "Um… no, it's just… I was hoping you'd get me some more… interesting prey… like a _live person_? The Red Cross crap tastes like plastic." I made a—hopefully convincing—face.

He smiled. "Alright, love." he kissed my forehead. Upon leaving, he inhaled, deeply—"Ugh, still smells like Adam."—and he disappeared into the night.

I studied the messy apartment. We still hadn't cleaned up after the 'break-in' so the place was still a wreck and smelled like Adam… which could probably come in handy… come to think of it—I checked my watch— he should be here… now.

The door swung open, a dark figure stood in the doorway. I flung myself off the couch and ran to my room, plopping down on the bed and hiding under the fleece blankets. I didn't hear him come in… but I felt his presence in the room. I was also unaware that my feet were not covered with the blanket… until I felt his cold fingers tickling them.

I burst through the blankets and into his arms. He laughed, flipping me over and straddling me. "Oh, Tommy, what? Do you think you can hide from me?" he teased.

I giggled. "I don't know, it was worth a try!"

He tickled me, playfully. I squirmed under him and he stopped. I pulled him down so that his forehead rested on mine. "We don't have much time." I whispered, raising one eyebrow, alluringly.

He grinned at me and pressed his lips softly against mine.

""""""""

He panted as he pulled out again. This was the third time. I moaned, loudly, biting into his shoulder, only setting him on edge again.

"Ugh, Tommy!" he whined, licking my collarbone. "I've done this three times already!"

"So, what, you don't wanna do it again?" I asked, panting as well.

He smiled at me. "I didn't say that…" he winked.

I looked over at the clock that was set on the nightstand. Eleven thirty. "Alright, your gonna have to fix your boner yourself, Sauli's coming back."

"But-!"

"Adam," I pressed my hand against his chest and pushed, gently, "We can't risk getting caught, you know that."

He sighed. "I know…"

"I'm sorry, really I am. I can't wait until Sauli's out of the picture, and we can do this without feeling haunted…"

"Don't worry, Tommy… we will… we will…" but how? Now that's a question…


End file.
